When love is real, it finds a way
by pbhcy92
Summary: ketika kita tulus dalam melakukan ataupun merasakan sesuatu, pasti akan menemukan jalannya termasuk cinta tulus Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun tau arti ketulusan, dan cinta sejati


**Note : ini ff pertama saya dalam rangka mengikuti prompt fanfic challenge, jadi mohon kritik dan saran nya ^^**

 **Yaoi/shounen ai**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Rate : T**

Terdengar jeritan histeris, tangisan yang menyakitkan, dan ada pula tawa yang lepas. Namun itu semua sudah menjadi alunan atau bahkan tontonan sehari hari bagi Park Chanyeol. Seorang Psikiater muda yang bekerja sebagai salah satu dokter jiwa di salah satu rumah sakit jiwa yang ada di Seoul.

"Dokter, ini data pasien rawat jalan hari ini, dan ada data beberapa pasien baru juga" Seorang perawat menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di depan meja kerjanya di dalam ruangannya untuk mempersiapkan pekerjaannya hari ini.

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Saya akan memeriksa semua datanya dulu" Mengerti dengan kalimat Chanyeol, perawat itupun meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol dengan sebelumnya membungkukkan badannya terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol memeriksa semua data pasien rawat jalannya, setelah merasa sudah lengkap dia pun beralih memeriksa data pasien barunya satu per satu.

"Yoo Hanchul 35 tahun keluhan insomnia, Han Kijoon 25 tahun keluhan insomnia, Kang Hyukjin 30 tahun keluhan insomnia. Hhh kenapa semua orang menderita insomnia? sigh, aku bahkan terlalu banyak tidur akhir akhir ini" Chanyeol mendengus membaca sebagian pasien barunya memiliki keluhan yang sama, dan setelah melanjutkan dengan data pasien berikutnya, betapa tercengangnya Park Chanyeol kini.

"Byun Baekhyun 28 tahun keluhan depresi" Chanyeol mengenal nama itu, bahkan sangat mengenal nama itu, namun dia tidak percaya bahwa pasiennya ini adalah orang yang sangat dia kenal dulu. Ya, dia harap mereka orang yang berbeda.

Setelah selesai dengan pasien rawat jalannya, Chanyeol meminta pada perawat Lee untuk mengatur jadwal dengan pasien barunya

"Semuanya sudah saya atur Dokter, dan jadwal anda besok dengan pasien bernama Byun Baekhyun" Lagi, Chanyeol merasa terkejut mendengar nama itu, entah mengapa nama itu selalu berhasil membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak lebih cepat, padahal belum tentu pasiennya kali ini adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang bisa membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak lebih cepat di masa lalu.

"Oh baiklah, atur saja pertemuannya. Jika pasien dan wali nya sudah siap langsung hubungi saya di ruangan" Chanyeol berusaha profesional dan menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang menggambarkan perasaannya yang tidak terbaca

.

.

"Nah, sekarang anak Eomma sudah tampan" Nyonya Byun telah selesai mendandani Baekhyun yang hanya diam dan menatap kosong pantulan wajah manis dan tampannya. Nyonya Byun hanya bisa menatap prihatin keadaan anak semata wayangnya, hatinya terasa teriris dan seketika terlintas sosok wanita yang sudah menyebabkan anaknya seperti ini, dan tanpa sadar air matanya menetes karena menahan amarah yang selalu datang jika mengingat sosok wanita Jalang itu. Jika saja anak kecil berumur tiga tahun tidak menarik ujung pakaian Nyonya Byun, mungkin dia akan larut dalam emosinya sendiri.

"Taehyun-ah, sudah siap untuk mengantar Appa?" Nyonya Byun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan cucu kesayangannya itu, dan anak itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, diangkatnya Taehyun kedalam pangkuannya agar cucunya itu bisa melihat Appanya yang sedang duduk di depan meja rias

"Lihat, Appa tampan kan? Sama seperti Taehyunnie" dan Taehyun tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya dirinya dan ayahnya. Ya, dia tidak mengerti atau lebih tepatnya belum mengerti apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya.

.

.

"Dokter, pasien Byun Baekhyun dan wali nya sudah siap dan menunggu di depan" seorang perawat mengingatkan Chanyeol tentang jadwalnya hari ini

"Suruh mereka masuk" mengerti dengan intruksi Chanyeol, perawat itupun menuju ruang tunggu dan memanggil Baekhyun dan Eommanya yang membawa serta Taehyun untuk masuk kedalam ruangan Chanyeol, untuk berkonsultasi dahulu sebelum memulai terapi, karena ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol saat mendapati dua sosok yang sangat dikenalnya, Nyonya Byun dan seorang yang bahkan sangat dia rindukan selama ini, Byun Baekhyun. Begitupun dengan Nyonya Byun yang ingatannya masih sangat tajam walaupun usianya sudah tidak muda lagi. Dia sangat mengenal sosok lelaki berjas putih di hadapannya ini, dia adalah seorang anak laki laki yang dahulu sering bermain ke rumahnya untuk bermain ataupun belajar bersama dengan anak semata wayangnya, yang saat ini menjadi pasien dari anak itu.

"B-byun Ahjumma?" Chanyeol tergagap, menampakkan wajah terkejutnya sebelum akhirnya sedikit membungkukkan badannya

"Oh, Chanyeol-ah? Benarkah ini kau?" Nyonya Byun sama terkejutnya dengan Chanyeol dan emastikan bahwa tebakkannya itu benar

"Ne Ahjumma, dan Baekhyun-ah? Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun yang menampakkam ekspresi kosongnya dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang entah ditujuklan pada Baekhyun atau Nyonya Byun.

"Baek-Baekhyun..." belum sempat Nyonya Byun melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terdengar bergetar itu, Chanyeol sudah memotong dengan tebakannya

"Apa mungkin, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menatap Nyonya Byun dengan tatapan seolah menuntut jawaban, dan mengerti dengan tatapan itu, Nyonya Byun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dan tak kuasa menahan air matanya. .

Setelah mereka berada dalam posisi yang yang nyaman di sofa ruang kerja Chanyeol, Nyonya Byun yang sudah lebih tenang menceritakan semua kronologis penyebab Baekhyun menjadi seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback, 2 tahun yang lalu_**

"Eomma, aku akan segera menikahi Taeyeon Noona" ucapan Baekhyun mengejutkan Nyonya Byun yang sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga sambil mengupask apel untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Apa? Kau yakin Baekhyun-ah? Kau bahkan belum lama dekat dengannya, dan lagi dia mungkin akan meremehkan mu nanti karena kau lebih muda darinya dan masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa, juga belum punya penghasilan yang tetap"

"Aku yakin Eomma, dan lagi aku sudah mengenalnya dan dia bukan wanita seperti itu, dia tulus mencintaiku begitupun sebaliknya" Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Eommanya yang terlihat ragu untuk merestui pernikahannya dengan kekasihnya yang baru satu tahun menjalin hubungan dengannya. Walaupun baru satu tahun, tapi Baekhyun sudah merasa melihat ketulusan dari kekasihnya itu, namun manusia tidak pernah tahu apa isi hati seseorang yang sebenarnya bukan? Tapi Baekhyun yakin dan berusaha berfikit positif pada kekasihnya karena dia juga sudah sangat mencintainya, dia yakin cinta yang tulus pasti akan menemukan jalan agar dipersatukan. Setelah dengan berbagai bujukan atau bahkan bisa dibilang 'promosi' tentang kekasihnya itu pada Eomma nya, akhirnya Nyonya Byun merestui keinginan anaknya itu, karena dia ingin anak semata wayangnya ini bahagia.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum kau menikahi Taeyeon, kau harus mengenalkannya pada ayamu, dan mintalab restu padanya. Bawa dia untuk berziarah ke makam ayahmu"

"Gomawo Eomma" dengan semangat, Baekhyun memeluk Eommanya. "Ne, aku akan membawanya menemui Abeoji"

.

Setelah menikah dan mendapat kabar bahwa Taeyeon tengah mengandung, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen sederhana untuk tinggal berdua disana karena tidak ingin merepotkan Eommanya, dan berjanji akan berkunjung setiap minggu.

.

Di awal pernikahan Baekhyun menepati janjinya untuk selalu berkunjung ke rumah lamanya, dan selalu membawa istrinya dan selalu terlihat akur. Namun semakin lama Baekhyun semakin terlihat tidak akur dengan Taeyeon. Bahkan setelah dia melahirkan anak laki lakinya yang diberi nama Byun Taehyun, dia tidak pernah merawat Taehyun justru semakin sering tidak pulang ke apartemennya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun terpaksa harus selalu menitipkan Taehyun pada Nyonya Byun. Nyonya Byun sudah mengetahui keadaan rumah tangga anaknya, namun Baekhyun masih ingin mempertahankannya. Dan puncaknya adalah saat usia Taehyun menginjak 1 tahun. Hari itu saat Baekhyun pulang dari kuliah dan kerjanya setelah menjemput Taehyun tentunya, dia dikejutkan dengan suara deshan wanita dari kamarnya dan itu adalah Taeyeon. Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun melihat istrinya sedang berhubungan dengan pria lain di kamarnya, bahkan dia lupa kalau dia sedang membawa anaknya. Sadar dengan kehadiran Baekhyun, Taeyeon dengan santainya mengenakan kemeja milik pria itu dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak bisa berbicara sepatah katapun, dia terlalu marah sampai sampai tidak bisa melampiaskan kemarahannya pada istrinya ataupun pria itu.

"Aigo, suamiku sudah pulang eoh?" Dengan tanpa dosa Taeyeon mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun, seolah menyambut kepulangan suaminya

"Kau..." Baekhyun menggeram tertahan

"Kenapa? Kau akan marah?" Taeyeon tersenyum mengejek

"Kau bahkan tak pantas untuk marah Baek, selama ini kau tidak pernah membahagiakan aku sebagai istrimu, kau tidak pernah mencukupi kebutuhanku, kau hanya mahasiswa dan seorang pekerja paruh waktu, dan aku menyesal menikah denganmu Baek" Kalimat kalimat Taeyeon membuat Baekhyun sangat marah bahkan rasanya ingin menyiksa wanita ini, namun entah kenapa syarafnya seolah berhenti bekerja, dia tampak seperti idiot sekarang dihadapan istrinya, hanya diam dengan tangan terkepal kuat

"Kau hanya tinggal menandatangani surat cerai kita, setelah itu aku akan pergi ke Amerika bersama kekasihku. Dan kau urus anak sial itu, hanya merepotkan saja jika dia ikut denganku"

 ** _Flashback end_**

.

.

.

Dan sejak saat itu Baekhyun mengalami tekanan jiwa yang yang sangat kuat, dia menyesali semua yang dia lakukan di masa lalu, keputusan yang dia ambil, dan menyesal karena tidak mendengar kata kata ibunya sebelum dia menikahi wanita jalang itu.

Baekhyun selalu menyalahkan dirinya bahkan dia akan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada benda benda di sekitarnya. Nyonya Byun selama ini mengurus Baekhyun dan Taehyun setelah kejadian itu, dan sekarang sudah dua tahun terakhir Baekhyun memang sudah jarang melampiaskan amarahnya, namun lebih sering diam dan tatapan nya kosong. Baekhyun sudah menjalani rawat jalan di rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol bekerja, namun karena dokter yang selama ini memberi terapi pada Baekhyun dipindahkan ke luar negeri, jadi Baekhyun dialihkan menjadi pasien Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sejak pertemuan pertama Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun dan Nyonya Byun, setelah terakhir kali mereka bertemu saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol SMA, Chanyeol menjadi sering mengunjungi Baekhyun. Meskipun tidak ada jadwal terapi, namun Chanyeol selalu menggunakan alasan mengontrol perkembangan Baekhyun pada Nyonya Byun, padahal selain itu ada alasan lain mengapa Chanyeol hampir setiap hari mengunjungi Baekhyun. Ya, Chanyeol merindukan Baekhyun, pria yang selama ini tidak pernah akan dia lupakan meskipun dia tau bahwa Baekhyun sudah menikah. Namun takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali walaupun dalam keadaan yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu repot repot kemari Chanyeol-ah, jika jadwalnya untuk terapi, kami yang akan ke rumah sakit" Nyonya Byun merasa tidak enak karena Chanyeol terlalu sering kerumahnya akhir akhir ini, dan takut mengganggu pekerjaan Chanyeol yang Nyonya Byun tau pasti sangat padat.

"Tidak apa apa Ahjumma, lagipula aku kemari setelah semua pekerjaan di rumah sakit selesai"

"Syukurlah jika tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu Chanyeol-ah. Baekhyun ada di taman belakang, seperti biasa dia sedang menyirami tanaman"

"Tapi Ahjumma, dimana Taehyun? Aku ingin sekalian mengajaknya bermain dengan Baekhyun"

"Taehyun ada di ruang keluarga, dia sedang belajar menggambar"

Chanyeol pun mengajak Taehyun ke taman belakang rumah Baekhyun dengan menggendongnya. Taehyun memang sudah akrab dan nyaman dengan Chanyeol, karena selama Chanyeol berkunjung seperti sekarang, pasti dia akan membawa sesuatu untuk Taehyun, entah itu mainan, alat menggambar, atau bahkan makanan. Tapi hari ini dia tidak embawa apapum karena Nyonya Byun meminta Chanyeol agar tidak usah terlalu repot membawa sesuatu.

"Baek" suara Bass Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kegiatan menyiram menyiram tanamannya. Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum namun tidak menjawab.

"Kau sudah makan?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya dibalas oleh anggukan Baekhyun

"Kemarilah, kita bermain bersama Taehyun, lihat dia sudah bisa menggambar" Cahanyeol engajak Baekhyun untuk duduk di ayunan yang saling berhadapan, sambil memperlihatkan gambaran Taehyun yang bisa dibilang bagus bagus untuk anak usia 3 tahun.

Chanyeol mendudukkan Taehyun di pangkuan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil terus menhelus rambut Taehyun, namun terkadang Baekhyun akan tiba tiba meneteskan air mata karena teringat sesuatu di masa lalu. Namun Chanyeol akam segera menenangkan dan mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun sehingga keadaan Baekhyun sekarang sudah sudah jauh lebih baik dibandingkan saat Baekhyun memulai terapi pertamanya di rumah sakit sebagai pasien Chanyeol. Karena selain memberi terapi di rumah sakit Chanyeol juga memang selalu memberi terapi secara tidak langsung saat mengunjungi Baekhyun di rumahnya. Salah satunya dengan cara mengingatkan Baekhyun pada kenangan indah mereka saat SMA, menunjukkan foto foto masa lalu mereka. Namun Chanyeol terkadang merasa sedih jika sedang menunjukkan kenangan indah mereka di masa lalu, karena teringat kenangan buruk mereka yang membuat mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi selama 10 tahun, mungkin Baekhyun juga mengingat kejadian itu, kejadian dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpisah karena Baekhyun tidak mengalami amnesia, tapi karena keadaan jiwa Baekhyun, jadi semua memori nya terhalang oleh memori yang menyebabkannya seperti ini.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback 10 tahun yang lalu_**

Hari ini adalah perayaan ke 100 hari hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka sebenarnya sudah lama bersahabat sehingga sudah lama sangat dekat, namun Chanyeol baru bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya seratus hari yang lalu, karena takut perasaannya akan ditolak oleh Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol selama ini tahu bahwa Baekhyun seorang Biseksual bukan Gay sepertinya, sehingga peluang untuk Baekhyun menerimanya tidak terlalu besar. Namun kenyataannya pada akhirnya Baekhyun memang sudah terpesona oleh Chanyeol sejak awal.

Karena hari ini mereka memiliki jadwal pelajaran tambahan hingga larut, mereka memutuskan untuk merayakannya besok. Saat mereka berjalan bersama menuju halte untuk pulang bersama, Baekhyun sudah menyusun rencana apa yang akan mereka lakukan besok dan Chanyeol setuju saja dengan semua rencana Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah memutuskan besok akan kemana?" pertanyaan Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun pada rencana yang sudah ia susun sejak kemarin

"Ah, tentu saja, aku sudah merencanakan semuanya. Kita akan pergi ke taman hiburan, dan aku ingin menaiki semuanya bersamamu, kau tidak boleh menolak bahkan jika itu roller coaster tertinggi disana" Baekhyun dengan bersemangat menceritakan rencananya, Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya itu, meskipun dia sesekali akan merajuk ketika Baekhyun memaksanya untuk menaiki roller coaster tertinggi, padahal itu baru akan mereka lakukan besok.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Chanyeol langsung disambut oleh ayahnya yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan rekannya di telepon, namun setelah selesai Tuan Park nampaknya akan berbicara serius pada Chanyeol

"Duduklah" Perintah Tuan Park pada anaknya. "kemasi semua barang barangmu, jadwal penerbangannya dimajukan besok. Jadi kau tidak boleh terlambat"

"Abeoji..." Chanyeol terkejut denganb berita mendadak ini, dan hendak protes. Setahunya jadwal penerbangannya adalah satu minggu lai dan dia berencana untuk memberi tahu Baekhyun tentang rencana ayahnya yang akan memindahkannya ke Amerika besok saat mereka pergi kencan. Namun sepertinya rencananya akan berantakan.

"Jangan membantah jika kau ingin menikahi Baekhyun setelah lulus kuliah nanti. Bahkan jika kau ingin memaksa aku merestuimu setidaknya kau harus membanggakan orang tua mu dulu" dan stelah engakhiri kalimatnya, Tuan Park meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku di ruang tamu.

Tuan Park sudah mengetahui orientasi seksual anaknya, dan dia juga sudah tau bahwa lelaki yang dicintai anaknya adalah Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol mengatakan semuanya dan dia juga mengatakan rencananya untuk menikahi Baekhyun, namun Tuan Park emberikan syarat agar Chanyeol menyelesaikan kuliahnya dulu di Amerika dan kembali setelah menjadi Psikiater baru setelah itu dia diizinkan untuk menikahi Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol menyetujuinya, dia fikir saat memberitahu Baekhyun, Baekhyun juga akan setuju. Namun karena belum sempat memberitahu Baekhyun secara langsung, dan besok adalah waktunya, Chanyeol terpaksa mengirim seseorang untuk menemui Baekhyun dan memberikan surat yang berisi tentang permintaan maafnya, menceritakan semua rencananya, dan janjinya yang akan menikahi Baekhyun setelah kembali nanti. Tapi Baekhyun terlalu terkejut dan kecewa pada Chanyeol, dia marah dan tidak pernah menghubungi Chanyeol dia bahkan nomor ponselnya agar Chanyeol tidak bisa menghubunginya, dia juga agak murung dan menutup hati pada pria dan mencoba berhubungan degan beberapa wanita selama beberapa tahun sampai akhirnya dia bertemu Taeyeon.

 ** _Flashback End_**

.

.

.

Jika mengingat bagaimana ia meninggalkan Baekhyun secara tiba tiba, Chanyeol merasa sangat menyesal, terlebih lagi dia bertemu Baekhyun dalam keadaan yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia duga karena selama ini Chanyeol memang tidak pernah melanggar janjinya, selama kuliah Chanyeol tidak pernah berhubungan dengan orang lain dan saat kembali pun Chanyeol masih belum bisa menghubungi Baekhyun, mungkin jika mereka kembali bertemu dalam keadaan Baekhyun yang normal, dia sudah membunuh Chanyeol karena kejadian di masa lalu. Namun sekarang Chanyeol hanya bisa membayar semua kesalahannya dengan merawat Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hati, dia akan menpati janjinya untuk menikahi Baekhyun walaupun itu harus menunggu Baekhyun mengalami kemajuan dari keadaannya yang sekarang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menjalani hari harinya dengan merawat dan memberi terapi pada Baekhyun, hingga tidak terasa Chanyeol sudah melakukannya selama satu tahun. Diluar perkiraan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pulih lebih cepat, analisa awalnya Baekhyun akan pulih 90% selama dua tahun, namun Baekhyun pulih lebih cepat, dalam waktu satu tahun Baekhyun bahkan sudah mulai memasuki persentase yang ke 95 untuk pulih. Dan sekarang Chanyeol pikir adalah saat yang tepat untuk menepati janjinya, dia akan melamar Baekhyun malam ini di hadapan Nyonya Byun dan Taehyun.

"Chanyeol-ah kita akan kemana? Tidak biasanya kau mengajak Eomma dan Taehyun" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun dan tetap fokus pada jalan di depannya, sedangkan Nyonya Byun yang duduk di bangku belakang menanggapinya dengan candaan seolah olah dia marah

"Wae? Eomma dan Taehyun tidak boleh ikut? Lagipula apa salahnya makan malam bersama dengan anak, menantu dan cucu sendiri? Bukan begitu Chsnyeol-ah?"

"Ne, Eommoni" jawab Chanyeol, sekarang dia memang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sebutan Eommoni

"Eomma.." Baekhyun sedikit merajuk karena malu menyebut Chanyeol sebagai menantu.

Dan setelahnya mereka tertawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang kekanakan

"Aigoo, lihatlah calon suamiku yang manis ini, kau tidak malu pada anakmu eoh?" goda Chanyeol

"Kenapa harus malu? Lagipula Taehyun sangat menyukai Appa nya yang tampan ini, benar kan Taehyun-ah?" Ya, sifat percaya diri Baekhyun perlahan mulai kembali dan itu sungguh melegakan.

Mereka sudah tiba di restoran bintang lima yang sengaja Chanyeol booking semua agar tidak ada orang lain disana. Saat mereka masuk mereka langsung disambut oleh alunan piano yang dimainkan oleh salah satu pemusik disana, dan Chanyeol langsung mengambil alih piano itu dan memainkan musik yang dulu pernah dia mainkan saat menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun.

 _"Baekhyun-ah, jadilah kekasihku. Aku mencintaimu"_

Bayangan saat Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya dulu seketika muncul di ingatan Baekhyun dan berhasil membuatnya meneteskan air mata bahagianya, karena tidak menyangka kejadian itu akan terulang lagi namun sekarang Chanyeol bukan lagi memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya, namun memintanya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"kemarilah Baek" Chanyeol memberikan isyarat agar Baekhyun maju menuju tempat Chanyeol bermain piano

"Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku karena telah meninggalkanmu tanpa berkata apapun, maafkan aku telah membuat kau menjadi seperti ini. Ini semua salahku Baek, maafkan aku"

"Tidak Chanyeol, ini bukan salahmu. Aku tahu kau pasti memiliki alasan mengapa tidak mengatakan padaku dulu, biarlah itu menjadi masa lalu, aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak awal. Dan soal aku yang menjadi seperti ini, sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu Yeol, kau justru yang telah menyembuhkanku dan mau mendampingi ku ketika aku berada dalam masa sulit. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu. Gomawo Chanyeol-ah" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat seolah mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. Dia sangat bersyukur karena kemajuan Baekhyun sangat pesat sehingga bisa berbicara sebanyak sekarang dan bisa mengingat masa lalunya dengan baik

"akulahnyang berterimakasih Baek, karena kau sudah kembali pulih. Dan tujuanku kesini sebenarnya adalah untuk melamarmu Baek" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan enatap Baekhyun lekat

"Will you marry me? Byun Baekhyun?"

"Yes, I will" Baekhyun menjawab tanpa ragu, dan setelahnya Chanyeol langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun penuh kelembutan dan dibalas oleh Baekhyun yang juga merasakan kehangatan.

"ekhmm.. sepertinya ada orang tua dan seorang anak yang terlupakan disini" suara Nyonya Byun mengagetkan dan membuat pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itumerasa malu dan sedikit canggung, setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera menghampiri Nyonya Byun dan Taehyun

"Jangan khawatir Eomma, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan dan meninggalkan Eomma" Baekhyun memeluk ibunya

"Eommoni, aku berjanji akan menjaga dan merawat Baekhyun. Maka dari itu, restuilah kami dan izinkan aku untuk menikahi Baekhyun"

"Eommoni merestui kalian. Sejak awal melihat kesungguhanmu merawat Baekhyun, Eommoni sudah sangat mempercayaimu Chanyeol-ah".

.

.

Setelah menikah dengan Chanyeol, kesehatan Baekhyun semakin membaik. Dia bahkan sekarang yang merawat ibu dan anaknya, tentu saja didampingi oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Chanyeol yang setia mencintainya sejak awal, walaupun dia dulu sempat menikah dengan wanita, namun hanya Chanyeol lah yang embuatnya bahagia, membuatnya merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya, cintayang tulus dan cinta yang setia.


End file.
